how close is a new friend?
by blueonyx
Summary: Kurt has a new friend, that leads to trouble. slash fic. my first Xmen story and my first time wrighting on my own! ah! scary! but i did have my typing monkey do the correcting. please! please! please! review.


DISCLAIMER: The rights and shit of xmen belong to marvel comics not me!! I mean come on is my name Stan Lee??

No it's not cos that would mean i'd be a man and that wouldn't work for me.

N/A this is my frist Xmen fic and my first attempt at an OC so be kind please be kind and review!! I'm just a review whore!!

hope you enjoy.

The mansion was oddly quite again. Which meant Nightcralwer was out again. He had been sneaking around with his new friend Paul for the last few months. No one knew what they got up to but the general thought was that it was probably for the best. Since if Kurt was involved it was sure to be some sort of practical joke. But this was no joke. This was something that Kurt had never considered before.

It had only been a few weeks after Paul had moved to Bayville that he had discovered that Kurt was a mutant. It had happened at school, the holowatch had gone on the blink once again so Kurt quickly made up an excuse saying he wasn't feeling well and left quickly for the bathroom. He hadn't thought of Paul following but he had. And he saw Kurt in his true from.

The strange thing was that he didn't yell out or call him mutie he just stood there staring. It was too late for Kurt just to teleport out, he had a feeling that, that might make it worse.

"Paul…. I."

Kurt started but didn't know how to go on. He trailed off and Paul blinked a few times before they heard someone else heading their way, Paul pushed Kurt into a bathroom stall and went to wash his hands. When the other boys had left Kurt poked his head out the holowatch was now working. Paul came back into view drying his hands on a paper towel and looked Kurt up and down.

"You're a mutant!"

He said as he shrugged,

"I think I can deal."

Kurt had never had that reaction even Scott and Jean had been purely shocked when they had first seen him. Ever since that day the two had become inseparable. And partners in prank crime. Paul had the best ideas and they created havoc where ever they went. So when they disappeared together no one said anything because that meant that at lest for a few hours the house was safe.

It was about dinner time one day that everyone started to ask where Kurt had gone. He never missed a meal and Paul staying for dinner wasn't uncommon. But for him to miss a meal completely was unheard of. The professor had asked Scott to call his cell, when all he got was a recorded message.

**A hand raised holding a rock was brought down heavily on a small cell phone which crunched loudly as it broke apart.**

Jean tried to locate him with her mind but couldn't get a hold on him.

"What do we do now professor? Do you think Nightcrawler is in trouble?"

Jean asked slightly unnerved by the fact that she couldn't find Kurt with her mind.

"I can't say for sure but I'll use cerebro to locate him, it's quite possible that he just lost track of time"

Xavier said wheeling himself down the wood paneled hallway to the elevator that took him down to the steel coated lower levels. After gaining access to cerebro it took him a matter of seconds to locate the young blue German but he was not prepared for how he found him. The professor's eyes widened in shock as he brought himself to a computer and began to work.

Logan had been blissfully unaware of Kurt's disappearance as he worked on his bike till the voice echoed around his head.

"_Logan I need you to retrieve Nightcrawler I'm sending the location to the blackbird now"_

Xavier's voice said as Logan grunted and stood to make his way to the jet in no rush.

"_And Logan you should go alone the other students shouldn't see this"_

That made him quicken his pace as he headed down to the blackbird. He didn't bother to suit up and took the sleek black jet out as fast as possible.

"What the hell have you gotten into this time elf?"

He said to himself as he approached the co-organists that the professor had sent to him. The jet landed almost silently. Logan stepped out releasing his claws. He was prepared for a fight as he tore through the trees and bushes of the wild area just on the edge of town where the waterfall was. Logan knew that Kurt liked this place he would always port here when he was in a bad mood it seemed to calm him. As he got closer to the sound of running water he slowed as the trees began to clear and the sight of Kurt's holowatch hanging from a branch near by him caught his eye.

**The man clenched his fists in rage as he grabbed the nearby rock and shouted, "How dare he hide the freak he is with such a device!" As he brought the rock down on Kurt's watch before turning his attention to the unconscious teen. **

Wolverine snatched it from the tree and looked at the shattered face on it. Someone wanted to make sure it wouldn't work again. Silently cursing he continued into the clearing and stopped with a lump in his throat as he laid his eye's on Kurt or what he took to be Kurt, there where clothes laying around him and he was lying beaten and bloody his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Elf!"

Logan called rushing to Kurt's side the young naked man made no response and Logan grabbed his communicator.

"Charles! I found him, but he's not in a good way have Hank ready to meet me in the hanger I should be there in ten. Logan out!"

He said not giving the professor a chance to respond. Logan tried to cover the young man in some of his discarded clothes and lifted him to the black bird, he put it on auto pilot and turned his attention to Kurt.

There where blood smeared cuts all over the boys body they looked as if it had been a knife that had caused them. As Logan began to clean them he was surprised to see that the cuts where spelling out things. One on the boys left arm said

"whore",

across his stomach said

"mutant"

his chest said

"fag."

And there were others that hadn't been done deep enough to break the skin completely. Kurt's face had been badly beaten and his tail had nearly been torn off.

**Kurt's body was dragged, by his tail across the rough ground before the man angrily threw him towards his heap of clothes. He knelt over him and proceeded in beating his fists into the furry blue face. Turning he gripped the offending tail between his hands and yanked savagely, despite being comatose Kurt cried out in pain. **

The sight had made Logan get sick before he continued to try and stop the bleeding. And worse of all he could smell the sex off of him. Had the young man also been raped? There was no doubt in Wolverine's mind he could smell who had done this to him. And worse he knew that smell but couldn't remember from where. The blackbird landed and Hank rushed aboard with a medic kit in hand he took one look at Kurt and gasped.

"By the gods what kind of monster could of done this to one so young?"

Wolverine stood aside to let the larger blue man get to work as he stepped out of the jet to retrieve a stretcher that was waiting beside Xavier.

"How bad is the boy?"

He asked laying a hand on Logan's arm.

"Bad."

He growled taking the stretcher on board. They moved the unconscious young man down to the lower levels for Hank to work on him properly. It was late now and the house was a flutter with no idea of what had happened to there friend. Xavier made an appetence upstairs finally and the others gathered round quickly and stated to fire questions at him. He waved a hand to silence them and wheeled himself into he sitting room. They gathered on the couch and waited for the professor to begin.

"Yes we have found Kurt,"

he began with a heavy sigh as the students leaned in closer.

"He has been badly injured, from what we can gather it was an anti-mutant attack"

No one said anything for a moment before even piped up shaking his head.

"Why didn't he just teleport outta there?"

He asked in dismay as the professor gave him a weak smile.

"We can only assume that his attacker rendered him unconscious before he had a chance."

The professor answered waiting for the next question which Rouge supplied her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

"He's gonna be alright ain he?"

Her southern accent coated with worry as she brushed her hair out of her face The professor didn't want to answer this as he had no idea how Kurt would be when he woke. Which was only a matter of time. But from what Hank had found it seemed the Logan had been right. The boy had indeed been raped and he had no desire to tell the others of this.

"It's late we will know more in the morning. Now all of you get some sleep."

They disbanded and headed for there rooms reluctantly for the night. And Xavier returned down to the hospital like portion of the basement to see how things where going. Logan stood outside the door to the room where Hank had been cleaning Kurt up he was still wearing the cloths that he had found the youth in and they where smeared with blood.

"I swear Charles when I find the guy that did this to the kid I'm gonna tare him a new belly button,"

He said as he let his claws slide down for dramatic affect. Hank came out of the room just then and sighed, he looked tired.

"How is he beast?"

Xavier asked looking up at the large fury man as he sighed and wiped his forehead.

"There shouldn't be any scaring except for his tail which I managed to reattach now we just have to wait for him to wake up which is up to him."

They sighed in some short of relief.

"What I want to know is what the kid was doing out there alone? Wasn't he with that new friend of his?"

Logan asked as his eyes widened in realization. He knew he knew that smell it was Paul's smell it was all over Kurt and it was him who had been with Kurt all that day.

"What is it Logan?"

Beast had noticed the look on Wolverine's face and he didn't like it one bit.

"That kid he did this to the elf! His smell was all over him."

Logan took off with that and headed for the main door. He swore that the one responsible for this would pay and it didn't matter that it was just a kid. He was going to get up close and personal with Wolverine's claws. The professor and Beast followed him the main house. All was quite as the students where in bed making Logan's footfall's echo on the marble floors.

"Logan don't do anything rash we don't know what happened out there."

Beast called after him but Logan kept walking. The door sounded as someone knocked hard on it wooden surface. Wolverine smiled as he sniffed the air this would make things easier for him. He ripped the door open to reveal Paul there. He launched himself in the hall and looked wildly around. He was a slim blond with piercing blue eyes. And wore a chain with his mother's wedding ring on it she had past away when he was only a baby.

"Where's Kurt?"

He yelled pushing past beast and the professor. Logan grabbed him back and pinned him against the wall.

"So you want to see Kurt? Do you?"

The older man spat at the teen who just nodded.

"Fine I'll take you to see him"

He growled dragging the young man by the front of his shirt to the elevator and pushing him in.

"Logan stop this!"

Xavier called but Logan had already pushed the button and the door's closed behind him. The rest of the house had assembled on the stairs and where watching on in horror.

"Professor what's going on?"

Kitty inquired from her place behind Scott.

"Follow then down to the lab. We may need to stop Logan!"

He ordered as they did just what they where told with out question. They where only a few steps behind the crazed Logan and terrified Paul when Logan stopped in front of the room where Kurt was still past out. Wolverine pressed the boy against the glass that acted as a window and yelled.

"Is that what you wanted to see?" The boy burst into tears and slid down to the ground.

"I wanted to warn him."

He sobbed. that wasn't the reaction Logan had expected. He looked down at the young man his cloths where torn and that was red welts on the skin underneath that would soon be colourful bruises and his lip was cut.

"Alright kid I'll bite what happened?"

He said harshly as the rest of the house caught up with them.

"It… it was my dad he …he found me and Kurt together!"

The boy said between broken sobs.

**Paul slowed down as he passed by the gates of Xavier's mansion, he could see Kurt waiting at his window and wasn't surprised when the black haired man teleported into the car. Kurt giggled as Paul sped off down the road, he drove them to the edge of town. He skidded to a halt when they reached a densely wooden area. Hopping out of the vehicle, they ran to a clearing which had a small waterfall. Paul launched himself at the slightly taller German knocking him off balance. Kurt laughed loudly as he clung to Paul. Paul grabbed Kurt's wrist as he said. **

"**Take it off take it off, I fucken hate this thing!" Kurt looked at him in mild surprise. **

"**Vhat is your fascination vith my other form?"**

"**It's who you really are, come on Kurt." Paul said as he undid the strap and removed it from Kurt's thin wrist. **

"**I'm beginning to think your getting a serious Beauty and the Beast fetish." Kurt muttered as the holograph faded revealing his stunning yellow eyes, blue fuzzy skin and long tail. Paul grinned as he pulled Kurt's t-shirt over his head. **

"**Of course I do you're the beauty and I'm the sexual beast." He chuckled as he ravished Kurt's neck. Kurt kissed back and they soon found each others lips.**

**Plunging there tongues in and out for a few moments before Paul pulled his own shirt off and returned his attention back to his lover that he was sitting on.**

**Kurt smiled deeply and Paul pulled out the bottle of lube, Kurt had in his pants. He opened Kurt's zipper and began to suck him off as Kurt's tail wound it's way around Paul's package then slid it down his pants.**

**Paul gasped out loud at Kurt's touch and groaned deep throating him.**

**They threw off their pants and boxers completely and Paul lubed his fingers and stretched Kurt slowly brushing against the Germans prostate making Kurt yell out Paul's name before he guided his hard cock into Kurt and began to thrust.**

**They panted as the rhythm got faster and faster both young men moaned and called out the other's name before they finally came. **

"He said he'd make Kurt pay."

Fresh tears fell down the boys face as he shakily stood up and Logan guided him into Kurt's room. The boy sat quietly next to Kurt as the rest of the house found there way to the window to watch.

"Yeah he made him PAY alright."

Logan said gruffly pulling down the bandages on Nightcrawler's chest to reveal the word "fag" That had been carved into the young blue man's flesh. Paul shook his head and turned white.

"I didn't know it was already too late!"

He sighed finally after a long pause and stood up to leave the room. No one said anything as he passed and made his way to the upper levels to leave. Logan paused beside Xavier and retracted his claws that he realized had been out the whole time.

"The boy can't be aloud to go back to his father."

The wheelchair bound man said looking up at Logan who looked rather ashamed of himself for acting out that way.

"I know! I'll go after him,"

Wolverine said before turning to Hank.

"You with me?"

He asked without waiting for a reply as he made his way out of the mansion pulling a car up front for Beast to hop into with him. They didn't take long to make it to Paul's house the sound of an argument from inside made any thought of Paul's innocents disappear in Logan's mind. The door to the house was open and the sound of something breaking could be heard.

"I love him!"

Paul yelled angrily at his father as the larger balding man struck the boy who fell heavily backwards.

"No son of mine is going to be some fag, and not with some freak mutie!"

The man yelled back picking his small son from the floor and pinning him against the wall as he yelled. The man was about to hit Paul again when Beast and Wolverine burst in the room as the teen kicked fruitlessly against his brute of a father.

"Hey bud, you like picking on kids so much why you don't try me." Wolverine call as Beast stood tall behind him. The man turned back to his son in anger and tightened his grip around the boy's throat. "See!"

He spat through clenched teeth,

"see the kind of scum you brought into my house."

Paul tried to say something but his windpipe was being crushed. Logan stepped quickly forward and pulled the man off the boy. Paul slid down to the wall and gasped for air as beast went to comfort him. Wolverine pinned his father against the wall. Yelling something about who the scum was here. Hank stood quickly, leaving to pull Wolverine away from Paul's father although Paul thought it was to have his own go at the man. Paul did nothing he just sat there trying to take shaky breath's as he tried to force the thought of Kurt still in a hospital bed out of his mind . The sight was kind of priceless there was Beast yelling at this terrified man as Wolverine paced behind him his claws at ready in case there was a point that Beast was making that wasn't getting through.

BAMF

The all too familiar sound and the room filled with smoke and the smell of sulphur. Kurt slumped against the wall near Paul. The teleport had taken what strength he had recovered. Paul crawled to his side as Beast seemed not to notice Kurt's entrance as he continued his speech on parenting.

If either boy had been listening they would of found out that in Beast's opinion Paul's father was not capable of looking after a house hold plant. The boys reached out to each other and Nightcrawler pulled his love close to his chest as he sobbed in the thin Blue boy's arms.

"Shh Meine Schönheit I'm here your ok."

Kurt sighed as he kissed the watery blonde head and hugged him tighter. Paul tried to apologize but his throat was so sore from his father's brutal attack that it was only horse sobs and so Kurt just hushed him rocking slightly as he held onto him Wolverine tapped Beast on the shoulder when he saw this. There was no point anymore Paul's father wasn't going to get it. And how could your heart not melt watching the boy's holding onto each other like that.

They decided that it was high time to leave. They each took a youth to have lean on them and to Beast's surprise Paul did not recoil of shiver when he reached a hand out to him, he just took it without saying a word. They loaded the boys into the car as Paul's father came to the door and yelled out to Paul.

"If you leave with those monster's never come back!"

Beast smiled showing his teeth as he called back.

"The only monster here is you sir. And do not worry about your son coming back after he gathers his things he'll have no need to, but you on the other hand might consider a change of address."

Wolverine was now quite happy that he had taken Beast with him and took off in the car for the mansion. The student's gathered at the front door to watch them arrive. Hank took the two boy's to the hospital like portion of the basement to treat them and after a few moments he let them have some visitor's as he thought the explanation of tonight's event's best come from them.

"So what? You guy's are like together or something?"

Rouge asked as they all stared around at them. Kurt laughed but stopped at the pain in his ribs.

"Ya you could say that!"

"Eew! Man love!"

Evan said jokingly as Paul scowled back.

"That's one of the things that I was afraid of, Kurt is already different enough with out people knowing this about him."

"Whoa man I was just joking!"

Evan said which was half true he wasn't the most comfortable around gay couples as with most straight guys. The girls on the other hand where just interred.

"So how did it start?"

Jean asked much to Scott's dismay.

"It vas just after he found out I vas a mutant."

Kurt started before kitty jumped in before he could continue.

"So he knew you where a mutant before you started dating, how sweet!"

"Ya then he just kissed me."

Kurt continued before being corrected by Paul.

"You kissed me!"

Paul moved into the mansion shortly after that and his father moved away. Of course the boys did not share a room. The mansion when back to a normal of shorts. Although Logan was now annoyed by such breakfast discussions as. Kitty waved Paul closer as Rouge and Jean move in to hear.

"You have to tell us is you know Kurt's thing blue as well?"

Paul waved them closer looked both ways and smirked despite themselves the boys leaned in closer too. Paul smirked before he answered knowing that he had the whole table's attention even Logan, Hank and the professor where listening.

"Not only is it blue, it's huge!"

He said his eyes widening to emphasize the word HUGE. There was and flash of Smoke behind Paul and Kurt arrived to the table he kissed Paul on the cheek and went to sit down before he noticed that everyone was staring at his pants.

"vas? Do I have a stain?"

He asked looking down as Paul just smiled and took the pancake's over to where Kurt seat was.


End file.
